


calligraphy

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: A Jedi’s soulmark shouldn’t have any color, words, or resonance (save with the Force).
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi returned from Naboo grieving his mentor; learning how to mentor an apprentice; and trying not to think about the lipstick-red calligraphy framed between his radius and ulna, five centimeters below the palm of his hand. It read _Padmé_ , and it was a betrayal of everything he’d been raised to be.

He covered his wrists with saber-blue ribbons, as he had done since childhood, and ignored it right up until Senator Amidala came to Coruscant.

Then he saw her, beautiful and strong, and couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore.

(They hurt, but it hurt less than pretending he didn’t care.)


End file.
